Never Cry Mermaid
by prettytimemachine
Summary: The gang finds a woman washed along the shores who claims to be a mermaid. The Sheriff is on the hunt for the creature that will help him in his evil plot to put Prince John on the thrown.Will the outlaws believe her story and will they help her against the Sheriff?Will she be able to go back home once she is done?Or will a certain outlaw make her rethink ever leaving?Allan/OC(1/?)


**A/N: This was intended as a one-shot but quickly ran away from me. I wanted to tell a story with a little bit of fantasy and who doesn't love mermaids? The whole gang, Marian, the Sheriff, Sir Guy and of course my OC will all be in here. There will be little bits of Djaq/Will and Robin/Marian but mostly Allan/OC. Consider this a missing episode set somewhere in season two before Allan turns on the gang. There will most likely be one to two more chapters like this one, so please read and review and tell me what you think. Thank you and enjoy!**

Deep in the heart of England, lives a legend…

But in the depths of the sea, lives a myth. Under the heavy currents of the Atlantic Ocean, close to the shores of a misguided England with a King at war, a creature is being hunted.

"Ten shillings to the man that catches it!" Yelled the mercenary to his crew. The small makeshift boat rocked and creaked against the violent waves. The storm which had yet to reach inland beat down on the men, who struggled through the wind and relentless rain as they tried to follow their captain's orders. Weapons drawn, hacking at the waves and hoping to hit anything, the men grew tired and hopeless.

"Sir, it's gone!" Cried one of the men, who had sheathed his sword at his hip.

The mercenary turned Captain, grabbed the man by the shirt collar, raising him to his height to glare down at him. "The sheriffs payin' me by the day. You give up when I say you give up!" He threw him back towards the side of the boat. "Now keep looking, it can't hide forever. All of you keep an eye out."

Two men tried throwing a net into the water, drawing it out, expecting to find something caught in it. Time after time, when the net came out empty save for some fish and seaweed, they threw it down, exasperated with their task.

"Oi, you men, I didn't tell you to stop!" Unaware of their crewmate that had received a stern order for his willingness to give up, the few men that were brave enough were ready to stand against the Captain and this foolish endeavor.

"What makes you think we're gonna find a creature that doesn't exist anyway?" The one said, standing straighter at the look on his Captain's face.

"I don't care if it's real or not. I'm bein' paid for my time out in this God forsaken weather. And I don't intend to lose a shilling because of you squabblers. Now get to work, before I throw you all over. You'd hate to find out that they are real once they're tearing you to pieces, wouldn't ya?"

At the empty threat, the men quickly got back to work. As insane as the notion was that a group of men were searching for a mermaid, none were willing to risk the possibility of facing their end in the hands of such a creature.

"What does the sheriff want with a fish anyways?" One man bravely asked.

"A mermaid man, mermaid!" His friend told him.

"Same difference." He replied with a shrug.

"It wasn't my concern so I didn't ask. All I want is my pay and he can do what he wants with it." The Captain sneered.

"Are…are they d-dangerous?" One of the younger boys asked.

"Nah, they'll just steal a kiss and drag you to the bottom of the sea to drown ya. Then they'll eat yer body." The men bellowed and laughed at the boy's wide eyed shock.

"Quit yer gawping and get to work!" The Captain said finally. He wouldn't admit to his crew the trepidation he felt if they really did catch a mermaid. His superstitious mind caused a shiver of doubt to run up his spine. He was telling the lads the truth when he told them he didn't ask the Sheriff what he needed a mermaid for. He always heard the Sheriff of Nottingham was an odd one. Seeing him in person he could see right away how some of those rumors could be true. Short, balding, ugly, and always smiling and la-dee-da-ing here and there. _Strange little man_. He was always sneering and yelling out of the blue, he wondered if he had a condition.

They had been out here for a week and for hours at a day searching the sea. The storm today had caused more problems for the task they were being paid handsomely for. The rain fell in great big drops on the surface, making it all the harder to see what was swimming beneath it. Even the Captain doubted they would find anything. _What was the Sheriff thinking that there was a mermaid swimming about on the shores of England? Had he even seen a mermaid before? How did he know there would be one here if they were real? _The more he thought of the ridiculousness of this venture the more frustratingly angry the Captain grew at his crews objections. _The money_, he reminded himself, _think of the money._

"Oi, Captin I think I see something! Right there!" The man pointed farther away towards the sea, where the horizon fell from the edge of the earth.

"Where?"The Captain pushed him aside, peering through the fog over the rippling water. With the waves and downpour, any movement could be mistaken for a creature hiding beneath.

After a few moments, the Captain turned to smack the man over the head. He raised his hand, but before he could complete the movement, he caught something at the corner of his eye.

The same man said, "See, just there!"

The Captain leaned more intently over the edge of the boat towards the disturbance in the waves. To all their utter amazement, what looked like the tail of a fish broke through the surface, but they all knew…_that was no fish_.

"Quick! Hoist the sails, steer us west! Faster men, faster! You want to get paid don't ya?"

They all scrambled around the dock, heading the boat in the right direction, all frenzied with excitement at their find.

As they steered close to where they had seen the creature, they all drew their weapons again. Some had their swords, other bows and quivers, maces, and the Captain had a lance ready for the strike.

The rain came down harder now. All was silent, save for the pelting of the rain on the open sea.

At another flash of movement, a dark form beneath the water swam quickly towards the boat without surfacing, the men reacted, slashing at the water and throwing the net over again in an attempt to snare whatever it was they were hunting.

"Calm yerselves men! Don't scare it off!" The Captain sighed in frustration at his men's erratic movements.

A few more minutes passed and all was thought to be lost when the saw a movement again. This time a pair of fins broke the surface, splashing the already soaked men. At the opportunity, the Captain threw his lance straight for the creature. The only sign that he had hit his target was from the blood that erupted to the surface, but no creature came to. _He missed his target_.

"Damn! I almost had it. Look around men, it can't have gone far. It's wounded so it'll be slower now. We catch this beast, today!"

The Captain and his crew of mercenaries would search through the night, as the storm passed over Nottingham and the surrounding towns and villages. Never realizing that the creature they had injured but not killed would wash ashore.

…

The storm and the rain were not welcome. Especially not with the band of outlaws living in the middle of Sherwood forest. What little protection they had in the forest against the storm was quickly causing the small group of men some unwanted trouble.

"Quick Djaq, hold that end up!" Will was giving out orders to everyone as their hideout started falling apart under the pressure of the rain and wind.

As Little John and Allan a Dale saw to protecting their belongings and supplies in the camp, Will Scarlett, Djaq the Saracen, and Robin Hood the famous outlaw tried desperately to keep their secret camp together in one piece. But the more they struggled, tied an end here, and hammered a piece of wood there, the harder the rain came down. As Little John and Allan a Dale hurriedly moved their things from harm's way, although everything was soaking wet by now, Much frantically ran around giving orders, thinking he was helping.

"Allan, you are moving much too slowly for my taste! Look at our things…oh no! Djaq, you are not holding that high enough. Will, I thought you said this would hold! Crafty craftsman, indeed." Much complained.

"I'm not bein' funny Much, but you could help a bit!" Allan yelled in frustration while lugging more supplies from harm's way.

"I am helping. I'm the one giving orders, but does anyone listen? Oh no, no one listens to Much." He went on.

"Quick lads, move out of the way!" Robin yelled to his men as the whole structure collapsed from the mud sliding on the hill.

"See? This is what happens when you don't listen to me. I'm not saying anything!"

"Much, shut it!" They all yelled as they stood soaking wet looking at their destroyed camp.

"Well, now what do we do?" Asked Allan as he unceremoniously dropped what he was holding onto the muddy ground, not giving another heed if it was important or not.

"Grab only what you need. We'll leave to find something temporary for the night." Robin told them.

"What about our drop offs? We still have two more villages to visit." John said, his voice laced with worry, not for themselves but those that were counting on them tonight for food.

"John, everything is destroyed, the food, our supplies, it's gone. We'll have to start early tomorrow to catch up. We'll see to them then. But for now, we must find shelter." Robin said as he picked up only his bow and quivers.

Little John growled in frustration but walked on behind their leader.

The gang walked for well over a few hours until they came across an abandoned little shack just on the outskirts of one of the villages.

"This will have to do for tonight lads. Its small but we'll be dry and we can get some sleep."

They all piled into the little hut that was no bigger than a privy in the castle. Once they were all squished in, the complaints started. They were all irritated at being wet and having to walk through the mud and sludge through the forest, but to be in such close quarters with each other was the start of a long night.

"Much, do you mind moving your elbow, it's in my back." Djaq said, trying to be patient.

"If I Move any more forward I'll be snug up against John's backside!" Much cried.

"Here Djaq, move this way and you'll have room." Will told her as he raised his arm around her so she could fit in the curve of his side. She had no complaints as it was something to sleep on and keep her warm. The smile that formed on Will's face could have warmed the little shack. Allan, John, and Much groaned at the sight.

"John, can't you leave your stick outside, it's taking up room." Much said.

"It's not a stick. And no." John told him.

"Unbelievable." Much said as he rested his head against the wall, trying to close his eyes.

"Much. Quiet." Robin warned with closed eyes and hood over his face. He would have looked asleep if it wasn't for his command.

"Well if it wasn't for Will and his _extraordinary_ craftsmanship, we wouldn't be stuck up in here."

"Hey, I'm sorry lads, I didn't think this would happen. I can't remember having a storm like this before." Will admitted. Already feeling guilty about the whole thing, like he was the one who caused the storm.

"Eh Will, when it passes and we go back we can make Much his own little hut away from camp." Allan said as he tried to drift asleep.

They all sniggered at Much's expense.

"Oh that's very funny. It's because I snore isn't it?"

"Like a dog and you talk in your sleep. You literally never shut up." Allan told him.

"I'm not saying anything."

"I've heard that before." Allan said, laughing again.

"Come on lads, time for sleep. We've got an even bigger day ahead of us tomorrow." Robin said, silencing the group.

"Nothing. At. All." Whispered Much.

…

As dawn approached and the skies cleared the group slowly came awake with the first rays of light filtering through their shack. It wasn't until they all woke up and looked around them did they realize how small the hut was.

"I really think we slept in an actual privy last night." Allan said as he looked around the others faces to see that everyone was till annoyed by the night's events.

Much was still asleep, during the night he had rested his head on John's shoulder and drooled all over his arm. Robin didn't seem to move an inch. Will and Djaq seemed perfectly content curled up in each other's embrace, until they woke up and realized how close they were, they quickly removed themselves from each other, feigning ignorance. Allan, who was used to sleeping in odd places as he never had a bed of his own, recovered quickly and got up to open the door of the hut, letting the warm sunlight in.

As they all got up, they groaned in pain with sore bodies and stiff necks.

Besides the still wet ground and trickling of rain drops from the taller trees, all seemed untouched in the forest. It seemed to glow with the morning dew and sparkling sunlight from the slowly waking sun.

"It's beautiful." Djaq said with open awe.

"It's the same forest." Much commented. "Only muddier and more…wet."

"Very observant you are." Allan teased.

"Everything is so much brighter, and so much greener. And the smell, it's refreshing." Djaq went on looking around her. "You forget Much, I grew up in a desert. Not much rain or green. Just lots of brown and sand."

"Alright, time to plan the day." Robin piped up after stretching his muscles. "We'll have to find some food first for Clun and Nettlestone."

"That would take us all day." John told them, afraid to leave the villagers without food for another minute.

"And what about the camp? Robin, I've got to get back to repair the damage." Will said.

"What about the streams and rivers? There's bound to be fish a plenty after last night's storm. The sea will be swarming with fish, even more so and it will all be flowing through the rivers." Djaq suggested.

"Good thinking Djaq." Robin told her. "Will, you and I will go back to camp. John and Much you see to the villagers, see if they need any help, assess the damage there. Allan and Djaq, go to the river, get some food for everyone. We'll meet back at camp at mid-day so we can visit the villages. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and went their separate ways.

As Allan and Djaq went deeper into the forest knowing there way by heart to the closest stream, Allan couldn't help but ask, "So, you and Will." It wasn't a question, but a way to get Djaq's reaction.

"What…what do you mean?" She flustered.

"You know." He said with a sly grin.

"I don't." She said stubbornly.

"Ah, come on. We all see it. It's pretty obvious." He said coming to walk beside her.

"It's none of your business." Djaq told him not looking into his eyes, knowing the eyes were the doorway to the soul, she couldn't risk looking at him.

"Will's my mate, so yeah it kinda is my business."

She stopped to look at him, using all her energy to try and mask her true feelings for Allan's friend.

"He is a good man and my friend that is all Allan a Dale."

"You don't treat us the same way you treat Will." Allan told her, remembering them snuggled together last night.

"He bathes more than the lot of you." Djaq said walking off after her insult sank into him.

"Oi, that's rubbish! I bathe plenty!" Allan said in mock hurt. When he thought she wasn't looking he lifted his shirt to his nose for a quick sniff. _Not bad_.

"Like I said." Djaq wanted to end the conversation as soon as possible.

"Alright Djaq. You get out of this, until next time." Allan teased.

At that they were at the stream, the water from the ocean flowing thickly down through the forest.

"We will be feeding the whole of Nottingham in no time." Djaq said happily.

"I'd like to feed myself first if you don't mind." Allan said as he grabbed his growling stomach.

Ignoring him, Djaq worked quickly to make a net to catch the fish. Getting some sturdy sticks and some strong reeds she got the structure of her design together perfectly.

"Nice craftsmanship there, Djaq. I wonder who you learned it from." He wondered aloud, as he stroked his chin.

"A friend." Djaq reminded him, ignoring his meaning. "Allan, I need a net to catch the fish. The shore is not very far from here. Maybe we can find some netting left behind from the fishermen."

"Say no more Djaq, I'm on it." Allan left her side, anxious to catch some fish to cook so he could calm his rumbling stomach. He had to feed himself first if he wanted to feed the poor. It didn't seem like the most logical thing to Allan to go running around helping people while he himself was running on empty. Some would say he was selfish, he called himself reasonable.

Running lightly through the thick forest, he could hear the waves crashing on shore become louder as he went further. Coming to the open sandy beach he breathed out in relief at the sight. Allan could strangle himself sometimes by being in the forest for too long. Every tree, every bush, every rock started to look the same. Even his friend's faces became tiring to look at. And he couldn't very well steal himself away to a tavern at the risk of getting caught by the sheriff's men.

There wasn't any privacy being a part of Robin Hood's gang. That was one of the many downsides. These days the negatives started to outweigh the positives. Not like he could help it. He was getting nowhere in life. Sure he was helping people, but what about his own life his own goals? Sometimes he felt being an outlaw wasn't really worth the trouble. But what would he do instead? _Nothing_.

He always came to that conclusion. Which was one of the reasons he stayed. The other reasons obviously being that he was amongst his friends, his family really. He wouldn't feel right leaving them. Not now, with the Sheriff and the threat of the black nights. Where would he end up when it was all over? _Not like Robin that's for sure_.

Remembering his task for Djaq, he shook away his thoughts that so often invaded his mind, making him doubt himself. He walked along the shore, enjoying the quiet and calm after the storm. The waves crashed softly at his feet as he scanned for any left behind supplies, mainly netting.

Down the beach, something caught his eye. _Today, is my lucky day, _he thought as he thought of stuffing his face and belly with the food to come. He ran closer anxious to see what his find was. The closer he got the clearer the image became and something in him made him stop. Before his eyes could comprehend what he was seeing his mind was racing to catch up. He knew what he was looking at, but couldn't understand it.

_A girl._

She was lying on her side, out of the water. And she was _naked_, he realized.

Trying to put that aside and focus on what he should do, he went closer to see if she was alive. The rise and fall of her chest, though slow, assured him she was still breathing. He could see a puddle in the sand by her leg, as blood came from a wound to her thigh. _She won't be alive for long_, he thought, now worried that she would die if she didn't get help soon.

He pushed aside her auburn hair that covered her face to reveal strange features, but not unappealing he noted. She was beautiful, but not in a way he was used to seeing a girl. His kind of girl usually frequented a tavern and was very open with affection as few quick nights behind a tavern would prove. But this, this girl was breathtaking, and Allan had a hard time even convincing himself of the fact. Her long lashes brushed full, rosy cheeks. But her full pink lips trembled from the cold air.

He saw that she held herself, her arms about herself. _Of course you twit, she's probably freezing_. Quickly untying his cloak to wrap around her, he made sure not to touch her wound, it was still bleeding profusely. He took the scarf around his neck and wrapped it around her thigh in an attempt to stop the bleeding, until Djaq could look at it. _Djaq, I've got to get her to Djaq_.

Without a second thought he bundled her up in his arms and made his way back to the forest. Once he left the beach he tried to get the girl to Djaq before it was too late. He was tripping over fallen branches and bushes while trying to look at the unknown girl in his arms. Who was she? What happened to her?

All those questions that swam through his mind would have to wait until he knew she was safe.

"Djaq, can you hear me?!" He yelled, almost afraid to wake the girl. But he looked down and saw she hadn't stirred.

"Allan?! Where are you?!" He heard Djaq call to him.

'Quick Djaq!" He didn't know what else to say, he only hoped the urgency in his voice made her react faster.

Soon she came through a clearing startling him as her weapon was drawn to fight off any enemy and help Allan fight them off. She immediately saw the limp girl in his arms.

"What happened?" Djaq asked as she sheathed her sword, coming closer. She put her dark hand on the woman's pale head already trying to assess what was wrong.

"I found her on the beach. She has a wound on her thigh." Allan held the girl closer as he tried to lift her closer for Djaq to inspect.

"Let me see." Djaq lifted Allan's cape from her thigh and gasped at the sight. "We need to get her back to camp straight away."

Allan nodded in agreement already walked passed Djaq to get the girl help. It seems to take forever to get to camp. Allan kept glancing at the lifeless girl in his arms to see if anything had changed. She hadn't moved or anything and he could see the wound seeping through his cloak. The sight urged him on faster.

Eventually, they made it back to camp. Will and Robin already made great progress in fixing their hideout. The two men turned, hearing footsteps approach, their smiled quickly faded at the sight of Djaq and Allan, carrying a body with them.

"Will, my medicines?" Djaq asked urgently.

"They're safe. I put them aside for you." Will pointed to the pile that were Djaq's belongings. She searched urgently through her bag to find exactly what she needed.

"What happened?" Robin asked Allan as he set her under the cover of the newly fixed camp.

"I found her, just like this on the shore. I don't know what happened." Allan shook his head to add to his confusion.

All three men were pushed aside by Djaq as she went to the girl's side. She worked urgently and was fast in her decisions, Allan was thankful for the Saracen's haste, but it didn't ease him completely at the sight of the pale girl.

"Was there no wreckage on the shore? She must have been shipwrecked from the storm last night." Robin said aloud, trying to figure it out.

"No, there was nothing, just her." Allan said not taking his eyes off Djaq's hands as she tended to the wound.

"We'll just have to wait and see then. If she wakes up, we'll know more." Robin said, leaving Djaq to her work and to help Will with the rest of the camp's construction.

_If she wakes up_. Allan hoped she did. The guilt he was already feeling was gnawing at his already upset stomach. This was the other downside to being in Robin Hood's gang, the possibility that they couldn't save everyone. It's happened before, but Allan was always able to wipe his hands of the burden of regret. Why now did he feel wholly responsible if she didn't make it? Was it because he had found her on his own? She had to live, she just had to. If not for the sake of living, he wanted to know how she came to be where she had. There were so many questions surrounding her that he wanted to know more.

Maybe what Robin said was true, maybe she was shipwrecked. If so, where was the ship, the wreckage the other people? _Surely she wasn't alone_.

"Allan," Djaq broke his thoughts, "Help Will and Robin, I'll look after her." She smiled at him to reassure him, of what she wasn't certain, but he looked lost.

He only nodded and walked away, looking back once before helping Robin and Will.

…

A few hours later Much and John came back to the camp, unaware of guest they had amongst them.

"So, how are the villagers?" Robin asked.

"Everything is intact, no real damage. But they are hungry." John said regretfully.

"They'll have to wait a little longer. Allan and Djaq came back early." Robin told them.

"They didn't get the food?!" John asked annoyed.

"They didn't come back alone." Will said as he gestured towards the camp where Djaq was kneeling next to the form under the blankets, still not moving.

"Who's that?" Much asked curiously.

"We don't know." Allan said.

"Well, what happened?" Much pushed.

"Look, I found her washed up on the beach a nasty wound to her thigh and I didn't think about anything but to try and save a life, alright?" Allan burst out haughtily. He was anxious that she hadn't woken yet and worried he was too late. Djaq hadn't left her side but that could mean a good thing and a bad thing.

"So there is no food?" John asked, disregarding what he was just told.

"John, look I'll go with you, we'll find food and visit all the villages, okay?"

"We go now." John said, not waiting for Robin to catch up.

"We'll be back before sundown." Robin told them as he followed John.

Once Robin and John left, Allan went to Djaq and saw that the girl hadn't so much as moved.

"How is she Djaq?" He asked as he kneeled next to her.

"I've stopped the bleeding but I don't know when she will wake up. She must have been caught in the middle of that storm to be stuck in this state. I can't imagine what happened to her." Djaq admitted to him.

"We're done fixing up the camp. You go take a break. I'll keep an eye on her."

Without question Djaq left his side putting her hand on his shoulder with a reassuring squeeze.

"You can't blame yourself Allan. She would have died if you had not found her. At least you gave her a chance."

"Not being funny, but it doesn't seem to make a difference does it?" Allan said with a half smile.

"Who knows?" Djaq shrugged "If she wakes, you will have fretted over nothing."

"And if she doesn't?" Allan asked turning back to look at the girl's face, still and pale.

Djaq could only nod to him, not knowing the girl's chances. Djaq doubted she would make it through the night.

…

Robin and John had visited all of the villages, scavenging and getting together whatever they could to feed everyone. Once they were done John felt immense relief that all was well, at least for now.

"Thank you, Robin." John said sheepishly, knowing how he could get when in an impassioned state.

"You are a good man John. Thank you for reminding me that what we do makes a difference."

They were on their way to leave Nettlestone to head back to camp when the Sheriff and his men trampled through the village on horseback. John and Robin quickly took shelter, eager to see what the Sheriff was up to.

People scrambled out of the way as the Sheriff, Sir Guy, and the guards stopped in the middle if the village. Crouching behind a barrel of hay, Robin and John could only look on and hope the villagers didn't need rescuing this day. They would need the whole gang against the Sheriff and his men.

Once the dirt cleared and settled the Sheriff spoke mockingly to the villagers.

"Good people. As you know it is my greatest desire, as I'm sure it is all of yours as well, to make sure Prince John takes his rightful place on the throne. I am on a mission to make that come true. While King Richard is away at war, it is up to us to put England back to its rightful state. But there are those amongst us who would wish to defy me and Prince John."

"_What is he up to?"_ Robin whispered to himself.

"It has come to my knowledge that an enemy is amongst us. A very special team that I have assigned to track down this foe has given me news that this person came ashore this very day. Look around you people, who among you is a stranger?"

The villagers look around them in wonder, knowing everyone in the village was accounted for, no new faces or strangers to report.

"I will reward five hundred gold pieces to the man or woman who brings this enemy to me, to be dealt with. They are wounded, so anyone coming to look for help would be a suspect."

Robin's heart lurched with the information. _The girl back at camp_. What has she to so with this?

"John, we need to get back now." Robin and John raced back to camp, eager to figure out what was going on with the little information they had received.

The Sheriff and his men left the village to go to the next one to make the same announcement.

"Do you really think this is wise Sire? This is a waste of time." Sir Guy sniffed.

"Oh come dear boy, don't tell me you don't believe in fairy tales." Vasey teased his right-hand man.

"Not really." Came Sir Guy's passionless response.

"Well Prince John does and do you think I am about to tell him what a loony he is? A clue, no."

"How can you trust your hired mercenaries? You are paying them after all." Guy informed Vasey in case he forgot.

"Because when they said they saw something in the water and the next morning there were foot prints and blood on the sandy shores I have to believe that this _thing_ is now on English soil. And besides if they are lying I have them locked in the dungeons just in case." The Sheriff laughed causing Guy to snicker half heartedly.

"Well whatever it is, it seems to have disappeared." Sir Guy said leading his horse in pace with the Sheriff's.

"We have a few more villages to go, the day is not over. And we've yet to search the forest. Something's bound to turn up. And when that happens we must be ready."

…

Allan had done little else besides sit next to the unconscious girl. The rise and fall of her chest was hypnotizing as he waited for the motion to stop at any second. Afraid that she would never wake up. Night had fallen and the gang readied themselves for bed.

"Allan, you need to rest." Djaq told him.

"Nah, I'll just wait for Robin and Little John to come back." He lied. Djaq knew very well why he wasn't interested in sleep. She could see how tired he must have been, his eyes drooping and shoulders hunched in a plea to take rest. But his mind wandered and his focus on the strange girl never wavering.

"We're all waiting for their return. So, stay awake if you like." Djaq left him to join Much and Will by the fire set up outside of the camp.

"I don't get it." Much spoke up "It's not like he's responsible, so what if she doesn't make it. It is God's will."

"Or Allah." Djaq said.

"Or that one." Much shrugged.

"You of all people should know what it's like, Much, to stand by while others around you are dying and…" Will was interrupted by Much's sudden movement.

"I know! I saw death in the Holy Land, but that doesn't mean…it doesn't mean, oh what does it matter, if she dies, she dies!" Much gave up.

"Let's hope not." Robin came out of the darkness, hearing the conversation around the campfire as he approached.

"Master, where have you been?" Much asked worriedly as they stood to greet him and John.

"We were in Nettlestone. The Sheriff came by with news. Where's Allan?" Robin saw the group gesture towards camp, but Allan had already walked to them hearing the commotion.

"What's happened?" Allan asked after seeing all their faces turn in his direction.

"Allan, I need you to tell me everything that happened yesterday." Robin pleaded, with concern in his eyes.

"I did. I told you everything. What's this about?" Allan asked curiously.

Robin paused to get his thoughts together, contemplating whether or not his suspicions about the girl were true. They _had to be, there was no other explanation_.

"The Sheriff wants the girl." Before Robin could continue the gang erupted in confusion.

"Wait what do you know about her?" Allan asked eager to hear everything Robin might know.

"How do you know this?" Asked Djaq.

"What did the Sheriff say?" Will questioned.

Much was silent for once, seeing that his master wasn't done talking.

"Wait lads. I'll tell you." Robin said, attempting to calm them. "The Sheriff is after someone who was being hunted by some of his mercenaries. Now, supposedly this person washed ashore and walked off through the forest with an injury. The Sheriff wants them, something to do with Prince John, that's all I know."

The group was silent, trying to process this information. Of _course it had to be this girl_. Who else could it be? The only thing the Sheriff didn't know was that Allan had found her and she was now safe in Robin Hood's camp. Well, protected but who knew is she would ever wake?

"So they'll be searching for her. They're going to stop at nothing if she sounds that important." Allan said with worry.

"My thoughts exactly." Said Robin, "Which is why we need to make sure she is safe and hope that she recovers. If she is a danger to the Sheriff and Prince John, well then, she's a friend of mine and an ally to King Richard." Robin said solemnly.

"What do you think Djaq? Will she make it?" Robin asked her.

"My feeling is if she makes it through the night, her chances are very good. But that is just my feeling."

Allan sighed in visible relief.

"Right, well let's get to sleep and hope in the morning all is well." Robin told his men.

That night the girl was moved to a cot where she was dressed and covered with warm blankets. The men and Djaq fell asleep quickly from the exhaustion the hectic day had caused, save for one. Allan tossed and turned wary of the coming morning when the girl's fate would be revealed. If she made it, they would do everything in their power to help her from being captured by the Sheriff and his mercenaries. For whatever reason the Sheriff wanted her, she was obviously a threat to his plans for Prince John to take the thrown. Who could she be? What did the Sheriff want from her?

If she didn't live, well, Allan figured she was better off. But the feeling he had that he needed her to live was gnawing at his stomach telling him she had to make it, for whatever purpose she was meant to serve, Allan was ready to make sure he saw her safe. For once, he would be the hero and maybe get the girl.

…

She was much too hot. Her back ached and something was poking her head. And her side burned when she tried to move it. The pain that shot through her made her hiss. With the intake of breathe she realized she was not where she was supposed to be. Carefully opening her eyes and shutting them as soon as the light had made her vision blurry, she took her sweaty hands from under the blanket and rubbed her eyes.

Trying again, she looked around her to see a canopy of greenery and leaves over her. _Nope_, _definitely not where I am supposed to be._

She sat up against the cot, fighting the pain at her side. She looked down to see herself dressed in a man's linen shirt, much too big for her. She moved the blanket carefully to see what was causing such pain.

Again she gasped. _Legs, I have legs!_ _Where am I?_

She looked about her, unsure of anything she was seeing. Obviously she was on land, _but where?_

She wanted to move, to go back home, but where would she go? How would she find her way?

The last thing she remembered was the men in the boat who were looking for something. She didn't know what, only that she was having too much fun messing with them. Every time she rose to the surface or splashed them with her fins they got angry and more irritable.

_That's it! They wounded me by throwing that spear. That's how I got this,_ she wondered. _But how did I get here?_

She heard rustling behind her and knew she wasn't alone, _how will I hide?_ She panicked but made sure not to show it. A man from one of the beds emerged from his blankets and froze upon seeing her.

"Hello." She said to the man, who had short black hair and dark skin. _Come to think of it, he doesn't look like a man._ "You're different." She stated plainly, curious as to this new form of man.

"You…you're awake!" The dark skinned man said surprised.

"I am." She said. _Why was this man looking at me strangely? Did he already know know?_

"How do you feel?" The man asked coming closer.

"Very well, but my…my leg hurts." She still couldn't believe she had legs. She didn't think it was even possible. _Will I be able to turn back?_ She thought with a twinge of panic.

"May I see?" The man gestured to her.

"Of course." She lifted the blanket, admiring her long legs and pale skin. She wiggled her toes in delight, loving the feel of them already.

The man removed the cloth from her leg and gasped in surprise.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "You don't like my legs?"

"What? No…no, you are almost completely healed." The man's mouth hung open.

"Isn't that a good thing?" She thought it odd that the man would be disappointed, all her other wounds had healed quicker, and maybe this one just took too long.

"It…it is very good. Robin!" The man yelled frantically.

Soon, more men rose from their blankets and she was surprised to find she didn't even realize they were all there. There were five more, but all pale skinned like her.

"What is it Djaq?...oh, she's awake." The man said, whose hair covered his eyes but he had a nice smile and a faint beard.

They all came closer until the man called Djaq held them back.

"What is it Djaq?" Another one said, this one was tall and thin and had dark hair that also covered just above his eyes and he had little patched of facial hair on his lip and chin.

"I don't…I don't know." Djaq said with wide eyes. "She is almost healed."

"Well that's great." The mad called Robin said with a smile.

"No, I mean the wound, it's as if she had acquired it a month ago instead of yesterday. It is as if she was never seriously injured." Djaq told them.

_I'm starting to wonder if they've never had an injury in their life. What was the big deal, she was healed wasn't she?_

"What do you mean?" Another man asked, this one had light hair and was wearing a cap.

"I mean what I mean! There is no wound! She is completely healed, untouched!" Djaq yelled.

"Um, I don't know why you're upset. I feel better, really. I can leave if you want me to." She told them. _These were strange people_. One of them, who was much larger and had a scraggly face, just stood in the back with furrowed brows. And the other silent one who had light chestnut hair with matching facial hair stood closer, his gaze never wavering. But he looked just as confused as the others. She couldn't look him directly in the eyes, _he seemed so familiar_.

She tried to move her legs over the cot so she could leave these weird people, when the pain shot through her again.

"Oh, maybe I can't leave. That still hurts." She scrunched her face up in pain. _This wound really was taking forever to heal._

"Eh, you're not going anywhere." The one man said. She finally looked up at him as he set her back on the cot. When she looked in his eyes, she realized why he looked so familiar.

"Hey, it's you." She smiled.

"Um, yeah me. Do you know me?" He seemed confused. _Did he not remember being on the beach just yesterday? These were a strange lot._

"Of course I know you. You helped me on the beach." She informed him.

"You remember that?" He asked again, this time with a slight smile.

"It was only just yesterday." She told him.

"I thought you were out of it." He shrugged with surprise.

"Not until you brought me in the forest. Once you picked me up I figured I was safe, so I went to sleep." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Sybilla. And you are Djaq and Robin, do the rest of you have names?" Sybilla gestured to the group.

"Uh, yeah," the man said laughing slightly, _who was this girl? _"That's little John, Will, Much and I'm Allan." He told her.

"Nice to meet you all." She told them.

"So, would you mind telling us where you came from and what you were doing on the beach?" Robin asked her.

"I remember swimming in the ocean when a group of men came. I was only trying to play around and tease them a bit but then they started to throw their weapons at me. One of them must have got me, because next thing I knew Allan was carrying me from the shores. And here I am." She smiled to Allan and received one in return. She quite liked the way he looked. His crooked grin lit up his eyes to show the sparkling blue in them. _Just like home_, she thought.

"Uh, alright. So you were swimming out in the middle of the ocean when the men attacked you." Robin was trying to get the story straight in his head. "So where are you from?"

"Not far from where I saw the boat. Just past the coral reef and south of the caves." She told Robin.

"Does this place have a name?" Much asked, equally confused as his master.

"No. We all just know it by heart. We like to keep it that way."

"_We_, so you have family, other people that will be looking for you?" Will asked.

"They'll probably be worried about me. But I've wandered off before. And it's not like they can find me here."

"Here? In Nottingham?" Robin asked, seeing this conversation going nowhere and quickly.

"Is that what it's called?" Sybilla asked Allan.

"Well, yeah Nottingham, England. Look love, we're trying to figure out your story. Why can't anyone come find you in Notingham?" Allan asked, as his anxiousness was getting the better of him.

"It's pretty hard to do without some of these." She gestured to her legs.

They all looked down expecting to find something else, but when she started moving her legs and wiggling her toes they all realized what she was saying.

"You mean legs?" Djaq asked after an awkward silence.

"Yes! They are wonderful, but I miss my fins." She said as she kept admiring her legs.

After a long pause and the gang standing with their mouths open looking at this strange girl, Much asked Djaq in a whisper, "Did she happen to hit her head by any chance?"

Djaq just shook her head, unable to take her eyes off the girl that was swinging her legs on the cot.

"Sybilla, are you from the ocean?" Robin asked.

"Yes. Like I said, just past the coral reef and…"

"…and south of the caves." Much continued for her.

"Exactly." She said happily.

Robin sighed in irritation, not at Sybilla but the fact they would get nowhere in finding out what she means to the Sheriff and his plans, not while she was like this. She was obviously more injured then they could see.

"Alright, Sybilla, now that we know where you are from, what do you know about the Sheriff and his plans?" He figured just to put it out there and see what happened.

"The Sheriff? Who is that?" Sybilla asked.

"He hired those men that gave you that nasty wound. He said you are a traitor to the Prince." Allan told her, afraid what her reaction would be. Would she be scared, surprised, feign ignorance?

"Wait, those men wanted to hurt me? But why?" Sybilla asked suddenly scared.

"That's what we're trying to find out." Robin said.

"But I was just playing with them. Did I make them that angry?"

"I think they were sent to kill you before. You would have had no idea of their intentions."

Sybilla couldn't understand it. Why would a complete stranger want to hurt her? She had been warned by her friends that there were those who had wished to harm them, but she always thought they were just teasing her. And who was this Sheriff and Prince John? They already saw her as an enemy? But not all of them could be out to harm her. These men were being very kind to her.

"You don't want to hurt me do you?" She asked them.

"No, of course not," Allan said reassuringly, squeezing her shoulder. "That's why we need to know the truth, so we can help you."

"I knew I would be safe with you." She looked up at him.

Allan suddenly felt hot under her gaze and especially the surprised looks he was receiving from the gang. He instantly took a step back from her putting as much distance as he could between them.

"So what do I do?" She asked them.

"My gang and I will find out as much as we can and exactly what the Sheriff wants from you. In the mean time you can stay with us and we can try and see you safely home."

Sybilla nodded in agreement. Glad she would be spending more time with her new friends.

The gang left her side while Djaq continued to examine her.

"Alright, so we obviously have a dilemma on our hands." Robin whispered to the group. "She's obviously delusional, whether it's from an injury or a condition, but we need to protect her while we find out what the Sheriff wants with her."

"What are you going to do?" Will asked.

"I'll go to Marian, see if she knows anything. I'll ask around the villages, see if anyone has heard or seen anything."

They all nodded.

"Alright, Sybilla, my men and are going to see a friend while Djaq stays with you." Robin told her while getting his weapons ready. "We'll be back shortly." He told Djaq.

As the gang was leaving, Sybilla called out, "Bye Allan!" She waved when he turned around, putting a massive grin on his face.

"I saw that." Much commented to Allan as they got further from camp.

"What?" Allan asked, pretending like he had no idea what Much was getting at.

"You know." Much said.

And they walked to Nottingham castle, Allan beaming from the toes up. He could let himself be happy for the time being. Sybilla was alive but they were nowhere near finding out anything about her. He was worried that something could be seriously wrong with her. She didn't really think that she was a…a, Allan didn't even know what. All he knew was that she was obviously confused. He hoped their trip to Nottingham would clear the air and once she knew the truth it would all come back to her. He hoped at least, _who in their right mind would believe she was a mermaid?_

…

"Marian, what are you doing?" Sir Guy sneered.

"I was just going to…" She tried to explain why she was caught snooping around corners, listening to the Sheriff and his plans when she ran straight into Sir Guy.

"No, you were eavesdropping. Marian how can you expect me to trust you when you can't keep your nose out of others business?" He asked her with a sly smile.

"It just seemed very interesting and odd. Does the Sheriff really believe those men saw a mermaid?" Marian couldn't believe the news or the fact that the Sheriff actually believed them. She had been told about mermaids as a child and gave up any notion that they were real when she grew up.

"I do not know Marian. It is none of your business or mine." Guy walked away from her.

She followed closely behind him. He sighed in agitation but was secretly thrilled that she would pay him any attention, whether she was weeding for information or not.

"But what does the Sheriff want with a mermaid anyway?" She had to stop herself. Was she really having this conversation? "I mean, what is he thinking?"

"Marian," Sir Guy tisked at her, "Don't you know mermaids have mythical powers?" He leaned into her.

"You're teasing me." She felt foolish in the first place for asking about such a ridiculous topic. But it was all so odd!

"Yes, Marian, try to keep your fanciful imaginings to yourself and behave." He warned her with a stern look before he left her on her own in the hall.

She was about to go after him when she heard, "Psst, Marian."

She turned to see Robin hiding behind a corner. She walked to him while looking to see if anyone was around. Once out of sight Robin grabbed Marian by the waist and pulled her in the dark corner, kissing her in a greeting.

"What are you doing here?" She made to sound annoyed but she was always pleased to see him.

"What? You don't miss me?" He teased.

She smiled and held him closer.

"But you are here for a reason." She told him.

"Yes, I am. Do you anything about the Sheriff searching for someone washed up on the beach?"

"You mean the mermaid?" Marian asked skeptically.

Robin was shocked. Did the Sheriff actually believe Sybilla was a mermaid? And if so, did that confirm Sybilla's story?

"Robin what is it?" Marian asked, seeing the perplexed look on Robin's face.

"Marian, Allan found a girl on the beach. She claims to be a mermaid."

Marian laughed, "Robin, don't be silly."

He frowned at her.

"You're serious. And you believe her?" Marian pulled away from him. _Could this be true?_

"I know it sounds crazy, Marian. But it all adds up. An unknown girl washes ashore, says she's a mermaid and here the Sheriff is, looking for a mermaid. He said she was injured, how could he know that if it wasn't her?" Robin couldn't believe he was actually going along with this.

"What if it's some trick formed by the Sheriff and this girl is in on it?" Marian offered trying to make sense of things.

"What reason would he have for that? It doesn't make sense. There is obviously something she has that the Sheriff wants."

"What could a mermaid possibly have to help the Sheriff put Prince John on the thrown?"

"I don't know. Whether she is who she says she is or she's deceiving us all, she has something the sheriff wants and I need to find out what it is." Robin left the dark hiding place while looking for guards.

"Robin," Marian called to him, "What if she's telling the truth?"

Robin thought about it, and only one answer mattered. "Whether she is or isn't, she's in danger and we need to keep what the sheriff wants from her out of his clutches."

Marian watched as he blew her a kiss and disappeared around the corner.

…

Allan could only wait patiently for so long. After Robin told the men to stay behind while he took off to see Marian, Allan was anxious for him to return. The sooner he got back the sooner they could get back to camp. As much as he wanted to find out what was happening with Sybilla, he was anxious to leave her on her own. True, Djaq was with her, but he would have much preferred to have stayed behind with her. But one thought kept nagging at Allan's brain: _What if she's lying?_

_What was taking Robin so bloody long? _Allan fidgeted. Will, John and Much kept their eyes open and alert, making sure no one would spot them.

Allan wasn't sure what to make of Sybilla's story. It was obviously rubbish since mermaids didn't exist. So what was wrong with her? And why the hell did the Sheriff send mercenaries after her?

It just didn't make any sense.

Nothing made sense anymore. Why was he all of a sudden worrying over a girl he barely knew?

True, she was beautiful and so incredibly naïve with her story of having fins and what not. She seemed so innocent, that's why he wished she wasn't lying, just very, very confused maybe. God, he hoped she hit her head or something. Mermaids just weren't natural, it wasn't the way of the world.

_She seemed to take a shine to me at least_. He smiled at the thought. Allan was no stranger to girl's affections and the effect he had on them. Smug as he knew he was, he couldn't help the leap his heart gave when she told him she felt safe with him. Was this all it was, him getting caught up by the attention of a strange, delusional girl, or was this something else? If she was playing them he wouldn't let her get to his heart. Not that there was much there to begin with.

When he saw Robin come out from where he had entered the castle, Allan went to him.

"So, what did you find out?" He asked anxiously.

"Everything and nothing." Robin told them.

"Not being funny, but that's not exactly helpful." Allan told him.

"Let's head back to camp, I'll tell you what I know on the way." Robin walked through the market square, his men falling close behind him.

Once in the safety of the forest, Allan asked again, "Well? Did Marian know anything?"

"She knew enough to confirm Sybilla's story." Robin said with a laugh, he couldn't believe he was admitting what he was.

"Master, are you saying you believe her." Much said, dumbfounded.

"Whether I do or don't, lads, she has something the Sheriff wants and we need to find out what it is."

"Answer him. Do you believe she is who she says she is?" Allan asked, his heart pounding in his chest. If Robin believed her story about being a fish, then he new the world was going crazy.

After a pause, Robin admitted, "I believe that she knows nothing of the Sheriff or his plans. The mermaid part though I'm not so sure of."

"Why?" John and Will asked in unison.

"You remember, Much, in the Holy Land, the men told tales of seeing creatures in the waters." Robin remembered fondly to his friend.

"Yes. And we laughed because it is absolutely ridiculous!" Much protested.

"Allan found her on the shore, wounded. The Sheriff's men claim to have hit a mermaid with their spear." Robin looked to his men and smiled. "She's our mermaid, lads. At least the Sheriff thinks so. I'm willing to play along if it will bring us closer to what the Sheriff's plan is."

"I don't believe this." John said. "You want us to trust her?"

"Oh come on, didn't you all ever hear the tales?" Robin tried to convince them.

"Yes, but they were fairy tales!" Cried John.

"It does add up with the sheriff's story and hers. What if it's a trap, Robin?" Will said quietly.

"Yeah, I mean how could it be true. Mermaids! The notion, what does the sheriff take us for?." Allan hoped Sybilla was innocent in not knowing of the sheriff and his plans, or worse yet that she wasn't taking part in his plan. But he would not go along with the whole mermaid theory.

"Master, this is...this is..." Much said.

"Crazy, I know, "Robin finished for him, "but if we play along, make her believe we trust her then she will lead us to the sheriff. And until she is proven guilty, she is innocent. Much, whether you like it or not, it's our job to protect her." Robin said and all the men seemed to agree on that if nothing else.

…

Back at camp Sybilla questioned Djaq about numerous things. One of the many strings of questions leading to the reveal that Djaq, was in fact, a woman.

"But your hair and your clothes!" Sybilla said gleefully knowing the woman was still considered a part of Robin Hood's men.

"It is convenient for living in the woods. You don't think I could do what I do in a dress, do you?" Djaq asked, enjoying her time with Sybilla, forgetting all about her strange story.

"What is it that you do Djaq?" Sybilla asked curiously.

"We fight against injustice, for the people who cannot protect themselves. From the Sheriff, the Black Knights and Prince John. We make sure everyone is looked after and safe while King Richard is at war."

Sybilla's mind was racing with the new information on the massive, wide world she lived in. She had only seen the water's of the Atlantic and didn't even imagine the lands could be so vast and filled with so many people. And not all of them good people, she learned.

"Is the Sheriff really as bad as you say?" Sybilla wondered.

"He is not a good man." Djaq told her.

Sybilla nodded in understanding.

Soon the men had returned and Sybilla jumped at the sight of them, wincing slightly when her leg protested against the movement.

"You're back soon. Any luck?" Djaq asked.

"Yes and no. How are feeling Sybilla?" Robin said looking at her warily, trying to size her up.

"Better. How are you feeling?" She asked him in return, unaware that she was being tested.

Robin laughed at her inquiry.

"I will be better when we get to know you more. I see Djaq has given you some clothes."

Sybilla looked down at what Djaq had told her were pants and boots. She kept the shirt she had when she woke up this morning. Djaq had braided her long, wavy hair in a braid showing off the shape of her face and revealing her sea foam eyes.

"Yes. Djaq said it was improper not to wear pants, especially in front of men." Sybilla told them, feeling odd in the clothes.

"Not like we were complaining." Much said under his breath, which earned him a smack on the head from Will.

"So, Sybilla you feel like telling us more about you?" Robin asked hoping she would take the bate.

"If you wish it, I would be happy to. Djaq has already told me so much about all of you and England." Sybilla said happily.

They all moved towards the outside of camp where they usually sat by their campfire. Allan waited hesitantly until Sybilla was beside him when he started to walk with her. He still couldn't believe what she said she was. Was she crazy? Sick? Delusional?He had to stop himself from staring. If she noticed his attention, she didn't seem to mind. _Why did he care so much whether she was lying or not?_ True, he did bring her to the camp but that's what they did, they helped people. And if what Robin said was true, that she might be deceiving them, he couldn't get to close or hope for more.

"Hello, again." She said to him.

"Hello." He gulped as he looked into her stormy eyes and wished he could see the truth there, but all he felt was dazed. _You could see the currents and waves splashing around in her orbs_. He figured it was a trick his mind was playing on him. _Don't get too deep Allan_."How is your leg?"

"Still sore, but it will fade in no time."

"Come on you two." Robin said to them as she took a seat next to Much and Allan sat in the circle, across from her. Sybilla couldn't help but feel disappointed, after all he was handsome.

"So, we know where you are from and how you came to be here. Have you ever been on land before?" Robin asked her. Much made a noise of displeasure that they were giving into her story even if it was for the mean time. Djaq looked confused until Will patted her arm, telling her she would find out later of their plan.

"No, this is my first time. We're not supposed to come out of the water. I suppose it's because we become like you, not saying that's bad but I'm not sure if I'll get my fins back." She said worriedly.

"Are you afraid you'll never go back home?" Will asked her, missing his own father and brother. _Damn, she was good, playing the family card._

"Yes. I didn't even know this was possible." She tapped her leg.

"Now Sybilla, do you know anything about the Sheriff?" Robin couldn't help but push this subject, hoping he would see through the cracks.

"Only what Djaq has told me. I hadn't heard of him before I came to you all." She looked at Allan seeing how intently he was looking at her. She blushed under the attention and looked away. She had no idea that Allan was doubting her story.

"So you have no idea what he would want with a mermaid?" Allan asked her.

"No. I'm sorry. What does he want to do?"Sybilla was curious herself.

"He wants to put Prince John on the thrown. For some reason he seems to think you can help him."

"I don't want to help him!" Sybilla said suddenly. She didn't know who Prince John was, but if he was in league with the Sheriff she wanted nothing to do with him.

"We know. We're just trying to figure it out." Djaq reassured her.

"So, I can stay until you find out what the Sheriff wants? And you will help me get home when you find out?" Sybilla asked them.

"If that is what you wish." Robin told her. This was too easy, they would unfold the Sheriff's plans in no time.

Unaware of the gang's alterier motive for her, Sybilla thought of what she was getting herself into, yes it was risky and possibly dangerous but these were her friends now, or so she thought. Back home she would never have this opportunity to bring down a bad guy and bring justice to the people. Never in her life did she feel brave or want to do something that was in danger to herself. "Yes, I want to help you stop the Sheriff." Sybilla felt braver then she ever had before. She would help Robin Hood and his gang to stop this evil sheriff and whatever plan he was concocting with her in mind. Her decision came easy to her, it didn't help that a pair of blue eyes was holding her interest on land either.

Allan hoped she wouldn't take the bate, he couldn't face it if she really was working with the Sheriff. He preferred that she was crazy then to be working against them, against him. For once, he hoped, it would all turn out in his favor.

To be continued...


End file.
